


Something Wicked

by MayonakaNoAme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Smut, freakweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/pseuds/MayonakaNoAme
Summary: Collection of entries to Final Heaven's Cloti Freak Week 2020. There are many ways to torture someone.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	1. Of Good Breeding

PROMPTS: Orgasm Denial, Marathon, Barebacking, Bad Sex

| ** **Something Wicked** ** |

Part I - Of Good Breeding

“Wait. Tifa. _Umph_. S-Stop.”

“What? _Now?_ ” 

It had to be a **hoax** , she decided, slowing the movement of her hips but not yet separating. 

The man did love to torture her.

Waiting made it better, he always insisted. He was right of course. However, in those moments, his voice **_chillingly_ ** calm, she would label him the Prince of all Evil and vowed never to share her body with such a sadist ever again. Only after the tears of frustration dried on her cheeks, would he lean over to whisper his devotion, sliding up inside with some new angle or manner, peppering her skin with blood-drawing **bites** as reward.

She did love it when he hurt her. Only a little. Only him. 

It was hard to complain about his insistence on stretching out their couplings for hours. Cloud considered lovemaking a marathon, not a race. 

Today they didn’t have that luxury. Today they were in the chocobo stables on Cid’s new airship, their friends and family meandering about, thinking they had been inspired to feed the feathered friends when really it was the telltale spike in her temperature. She needed his seed if they were to have a chance this month. Now. 

“I’m sorry,” he panted, teeth gritted so tensely she feared they would crack. “I’m close too. Just...something’s…”

“I just need...one more minute,” she insisted, hips merely rotating over his cock, feeling it pulse, shooting her climb up another few notches. She gasped and shook, discovering that perhaps her body preferred these agonized micro-movents more than the frantic bouncing from prior. “Maybe less.”

“Fine. _Fine._ Just...hurry.” 

With his consent, she picked up the pace. A hand reached up to brace herself on the edge of the stable door, the other on his pectorals still hidden by a navy sweater, having only unclothed themselves where necessary. 

“Okay.” Tifa nodded in self-approval as she found a rhythm that had them both gasping. “Okay. Yes. Good.”

 _Hurry_ he had said. Fine. She intended to fuck him so hard and fast he’d be feeling it into next week. 

It took less than a minute in the end. Something about the determination in her eyes, the intensity of her movements and the obscene squelching of the slippery accumulation between them made Cloud’s eyes roll into the back of his head. His hips rose from the hay, lifting her with him until her knees left the ground. The angle was _just right_ , the heat of his spend filling her up, perhaps with a new addition to their ever growing family, and she exploded into stardust.

“Why did you ask me to stop?” Tifa asked as she straightened her clothing and tossed a few apologetic gysahl greens to the witnesses. 

“It’s no big deal,” Cloud insisted, sitting up. He then reached below his thigh and yanked out the broken prong of a pitchfork that had been embedded two inches deep. 

“Cloud! Oh my goodness! Why didn’t you-”

“Worth it,” he interrupted, smirking **wickedly**.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote-doodled this in a couple of minutes after reading so many fabulous entries to Final Heaven's "Freak Week". Though I could not dedicate as much time as I would have liked to this festival due to other projects (coming soon!) I'm happy to get my voice out there and participate somehow. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Bite Your Tongue

PROMPTS: Thigh highs, shower sex, tease, oral, trying to stay quiet

**| ** Something Wicked ** |**

Part II - Bite Your Tongue

“Shhhhh,” Cloud chastised, head popping up from between her legs like a groundhog from its burrow, hair mussed and mouth turned down in an adorable pout. 

“S-sorry,” she muttered, biting her lip to rein it in. 

Merely seeing him _there_ , looking like _that,_ chin and lips shiny from her arousal was enough to summon another moan, let alone the index finger that was still deep inside, curling in a come hither motion. 

And come she did already. A mere two minutes ago. It was his choice to attempt this encore which both knew were more cacophonous. He had to have realized the danger when he approached her from behind as she brushed her teeth and slid his hands into her thigh highs, commanding that she take everything off but them. 

She had thought he was teasing, some cruel **hoax** , since the entirety of their party was a mere thin wall away sharing drinks and laughs.

She had been wrong. 

Shaking his head, clearly distrustful, Cloud reached over into the shower beside them and turned on the water full blast, praying it was enough audible cover, and then got back to work. 

The finger was still there, pressing down to stretch her open at the same time as his nose bumped her oversensitive clit and his tongue delved inside. Deeply. 

“ _Ahh!”_

The exclamation was impossible to suppress and he growled in annoyance, jumping to his feet this time. 

“Tifa,” he whispered darkly. “Be. Quiet. Or else.” The fingers that had been inside her were suddenly pressed over her lips and she could smell herself on them, head falling back against the mirror so hard she wouldn’t have been surprised to find a spider web of cracks. The hint of pain made it so much _better_ and she whimpered.

Cloud shook his head with a sigh as one hand moved down to unbuckle his belt. “You just don't listen, do you?” 

In a flash, she was yanked off the vanity, spun around and bent over it, hands and bare breast splayed. Glancing up, it was revealed that the mirror was indeed damaged, displaying the reflection of the man with hundreds of blue-green eyes all glowing with fury and heat. Like he was some sort of **wicked** monster set on devouring her whole. 

She felt his cock slip between her thighs but not inside. Not yet. It made her want to weep. 

“I’ll be quiet,” she vowed, rocking forward and back, desperate for friction, appreciating the **chilling** ceramic on her nipples. “I promise. Cloud... _please_.”

As if for insurance, a hand slithered up her spine, around her neck and a thumb slipped inside her mouth. “ **Bite** me. Instead of screaming,” he instructed. Only then did he deem it safe enough to pull away, adjust an inch higher and glide into her slick, wet, overwhelming heat. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

It was him cursing this time as he fell across her back, breath dangerously shallow against her shoulder. 

Tifa could only tsk. 

So much for being quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note**: Andddd so much for that ending shower sex haha. Damn you, word count!


End file.
